Effects of Catnip Tequila
by magnae
Summary: Claude and Alois invaded the Phantomhive mansion again and left a small phial of liquid behind to entertain Sebastian. Being careless, the butler leaves it on the bench and during the night, Ciel wakes up feeling sick and seeks a remedy. CielxSeb Cuteness


_**Authors note:**__ I do not own __**Kuroshitsuji**__ or any of its characters, locations or Alois' booty shorts /sigh if I did, there would be a lot of smutty action and Claude would forever be a spider in a jar. I do however own this story, which is a result of boredom and being jacked up on Fruit Cup flavor cordial. Please read, review and enjoy._

_This took me three nights to write cause I'd write at like 3 in the morning and nearly fall asleep so :/ Glad this chapter is finally over though! Kind of my birthday gift to Hollita :D_

_.oOo._

_**Summery:**__ Claude and Alois invaded the Phantomhive mansion again and left a small phial of liquid behind to entertain Sebastian. Being careless, the butler leaves it on the bench and during the night, Ciel wakes up feeling sick and seeks a remedy. _

_.oOo._

**Chapter 1: **_**Effects.**_

The large moonlit bedroom was stuffy; the air thick with humidity as 14 year old Ciel Phantomhive tossed and turned in his sleep. His matted raven-blue hair sticking uncomfortably to his face and neck, flawless porcelain skin glistening with sweat.

His multi-hued eyes snapped open into the faintly glowing room. Glancing around, Ciel laid as still as he could, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. Ciel could feel saliva building up in his mouth rapidly, even when he swallowed some, more produced. Knowing full well what was coming next, Ciel flung the blankets off his petite figure and dashed towards the master bathroom, making it just in time to empty the contents of him stomach into the basin, gagging. A few minutes past slowly and Ciel coughed before being sick into the basin for a second time. Hands shaking, Ciel turned the cold water tap on lightly, rinsing his mouth out slowly before climbing onto the bench next to the sink and resting his face against the coolness of the tiles placed on the walls surrounding him. Running fingers through his hair, Ciel tried to breathe normally, attempting to focus on anything but the sickness keeping him awake.

Peering past the bathroom door to the window of his bedroom, he assumed the time was after midnight because of the moon's position. With a heavy and shaky sigh, Ciel eased himself off the bench and made his way slowly out the bathroom and bedroom, down the corridors before reaching the main staircase which he descended as fast as he could for a sick 14 year old child.

Ciel finally reached his destination, the kitchen, and started rummaging around the cupboards and benches for anything to ease his stomach. Movement sickness forced Ciel to sit down after searching only half the cupboards. He pressed his face against the wood table that stood in the middle of the kitchen with a heavy sigh, feeling nauseous.

His eyes focused on a small phial, glittering in the moonlight. A frown furrowed his brow as he stared at it confused. Why on earth would Sebastian leave something on the table? Ciel thought about this for a few long, nauseating minutes before coming to a reasonable answer. Sebastian must have known Ciel was going to get sick from Bard's food and left a cure for it on the table while he was escorting Alois and Claude back to their mansion.

Ciel reached out and gently grasped the phial, pulling it towards him. Opening it, he raised it to his faintly pink lips and tipped the contents into his mouth and swallowed the chilled liquid in a few small mouthfuls. He discovered the taste was sweet, like cotton candy and thought it best to drink all that was in the phial. Assuming it wasn't going to help for at least ten minutes, Ciel carefully made his way back to his room, climbed into bed and waited for sleep to engulf him.

_.oOo._

"Bocchan, it's time to get up now. I've prepared a nice milk tea imported from Thailand consisting of vanilla, cinnamon and other sweet spices. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Sebastian Michaelis opened the thick curtains to admit the beautiful morning sunshine into his master's bedroom. Turning around he saw the blankets pulled over Ciel's head, concealing him from view. With a small smile, Sebastian walked over to the bed and drew the covers down low enough for him to see Ciel's face.

Looking at Ciel, he froze suddenly in shock at what he saw.

Grey, fuzzy cat ears were sprouted on top of the boy's head. Timidly, Sebastian reached a hand out and touched one of the ears which twitched with the contact. Curiously, he petted the child's black-blue locks and was amused when Ciel snuggled into his pillows, like a cat curling up in the warm sun. Pulling the blankets off Ciel more, Sebastian discovered a grey tail to match his ears. Shaking his head with a smile, he left the room and walked to the servant's quarter. Knocking on the door, he went inside and spoke to the other three Phantomhive servants.

_.oOo._

Ciel woke up feeling much better than he had the night before. He stretched his arms and legs out across his bed, not noticing his enhanced hearing or sharper eye sight. Sitting cross-legged on the soft mattress, Ciel waited patiently for his butler to come in with food. His eyes flicked to the window which was fully opened unlike before, meaning that Sebastian had already been in. So why was he still in bed? A light rustling sound drew his attention to the door which was now opening to admit the demon butler.

"Sebastian! What time is it?" Ciel snapped, getting even angrier when Sebastian smiled.

"A little bit past ten in the morning, Bocchan." Sebastian placed a hot cup of tea on the bedside table next to Ciel and wandered over to his closet to prepare clothes to be worn for the day.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner!" Sebastian placed a set of cloths on Ciel's bed before replying.

"I needed to help the other servants pack for their vacation, which did take longer than I anticipated because Bard was very persistent about packing his flamethrower." Ciel stared at the demon, confusion entering his eyes.

"Vacation?" he questioned.

"Yes Bocchan. I thought it best until we can find a cure for your condition." Ciel remained confused until Sebastian held a mirror in front of him.

Ciel was stunned, staring at his reflection. Like a robot he reached and touched the cat ears on his head and than ran his tail through one of his hands, completely dumbfounded.

"Bocchan?" Ciel didn't replied, just stared before ripping his blankets over his head, wincing a bit at his very sensitive ears.

"Cancel all my appointments and classes! That is an order!" Ciel ordered, his voice muffled from under the covers.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Yes, My Lord."

With his enhanced hearing, Ciel listened as Sebastian left the room and walked away down the hall. After waiting for the footsteps to be nearly silent, Ciel slowly took the blanket off and looked in the mirror again in awe.

"Whatever Bard put in that soup last night, I hope he never does it again." Ciel muttered, stroking his grey fluffy ears and purring automatically. Glancing in horror, Ciel threw his hands in his lap and grumbled with annoyance. Finally tearing his eyes off his reflection, Ciel noticed the smell of food and discovered Sebastian had left a tray of food on the cart. Investigating what was underneath the silver platter, the boy found an assortment of smoke fish. Ciel glared at the fish, wondering how Sebastian could possibly think about serving fish in the morning, let alone such a plain dish of it. But his stomach rumbled and with a sigh Ciel picked up a small amount fish and daintily placed it in his mouth before chewing and swallowing. Deciding the taste was bearable, likeable even, Ciel helped himself to more and before he realized it, the platter was clean of fish.

Sebastian was still cancelling appointments and Ciel was bored. He looked into the mirror again and childishly stuck his tongue out at his feline reflection before angrily kicking his bedside cupboard, knocking a basket off onto the floor. His cat-eyes caught sight of a small ball of wool rolling across the floor and before he realized what he was doing, he pounced onto the wool, like a kitten and played with it, only subconsciously aware of what he was doing. Ciel only stopped his activities when Sebastian walked back into the room and saw his master on the floor, nightshirt pulled mostly up and completely tangled in bright green wool.

Ciel stared at his demon butler, face too innocent and Sebastian stared back, frozen in shock at the sight of his master acting like a cat.

"Nya~?" Ciel meowed, cocking his head to side, sitting on his knees, and one hand trying to paw the wool off his figure with little success. Ciel, still tangled, crawled to Sebastian on his hands and knees and rubbed his face against one of Sebastian's legs affectionately.

Sebastian's face started to flush a light pink color as he observed his feline-master.

"Oh~" Sebastian knelt and rested his hand on Ciel's head. "Oh~ what beauty you have! Such soft ears and tail!" Sebastian stroked the tail and ears on the boy, earning a purring noise from the young Earl. "Such lovely colored eyes!" Sebastian exclaimed, holding Ciel's face gently and looking him in the ears.

"Nyaan!" Ciel's tail swished lightly in delight, a smile on the child's face.

"Oh yes, you are a pretty, pretty creature!" Sebastian continued to praise Ciel, stroking him continuously as his free hand untangled the wool. Kitten-Ciel, untangled from wool, turned around and easily sprung up onto his bed and curled up into his pillows and instantly fell asleep, purring.


End file.
